bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MidMoon Orchestra/Archivo 9
Bienvenido a mi Discusion,soy Konan Asakura,La Reina de Bleach Wiki Y Miembro de la Guardia Real.Si tienes alguna duda,necesitas ayuda,quieres ser Shinigami o tan solo hablaras conmigo por un tema en especial,solo escribe y RECUERDA FIRMAR. MIS GUARDAESPALDAS ^_^ Guardia Real: Taichi Inuzuri Guardia Real: Yamato Kuruma Versiones Anteriores 1 234567 8 Doctor who? (discusión) 20:12 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Glenson11 ~ Discusión ~ Contribuciones 20:14 5 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Konan! Hola Reina Konan, yo soy nuevo en bleach wiki, entonces me podrias hacer el favor de inscribirme en la academia shinigami ^^, o le tengo que decir al director de la academia Gracias Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 23:34 5 oct 2011 (UTC) U.U perdon, ok entonces cual es mi mision. :D Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 00:17 6 oct 2011 (UTC) O.O es un poco dificil (para mi que soy nuevo) pero no importa lo intentare. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 00:25 6 oct 2011 (UTC) perdon Reina Konan usted me puede cambiar mi mision que no se como hacerlo y esta muy dificil, gracias.Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 23:58 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Volumen hola konan ya he corregido los errores que me habias dicho pasate a verlo cuando puedas y me dices que tal me quedo un saludo Mashiro-kun (discusión) 15:25 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Academia Shinigami Konan-sama soy nuevo en la wiki y me gustaria entrar a la academia shinigami. Muchas gracias por la atencion. IchigoZangetsu2000 (discusión) 21:20 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Kenpachi tenia mucho que no entraba y cuando lo hago veo qeu un usuario em dice que te contacte para terminar de graduarme, bueno ya estoy en el ultimo examen solo tienes que revisar mi Sandbox que se encuentar en mi perfil y decirme que es lo siguiente que tengo que hacer, BesossssGakusei shinigami (discusión) 16:08 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Le pregunte a Hyorinmaru634 si podia entrar en la academia shinigami y me dijo que te preguntara a ti, seria posible? Gracias --★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir? 17:09 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Color en comentarios para Admins Hola, Konan, pues he estado mirando wikias importantes y he visto que en varias de ellas tienen color diferente cuando los admins comentan en blogs o articulos. Así que hice una prueba. la verdad para ser el primer paso se ve bien, pero queria consultarte si apruebas usar esto. Un ejemplo esta en los comentarios de aqui. Espero una pronta respuesta 17:41 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok!! :) Proyecto Capítulos Hola Konan, bueno te queria decir que Taichi, el se encargaba del proyecto capítulos está inactivo y le pregunté a Minato que iba a pasar con eso, y el me respondió diciendo que el se podria encargar del proyecto capítulos, ¿qué opinas? Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 19:48 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Reina! perdoneme, pero la mision que ud me puso esta un poco complicada, la e intentado hacer pero no e podido, me puede dar otra mision?????. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 02:50 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Bien Bale muchas gracias --★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir? 16:15 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Jummm ok seguire tratando. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 22:34 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Idea ! señorita konan, mientras que creaba mi zanpakuto se me ocurrio una idea. Porque ud no dice en todo Bleach Wiki, que quien quiere ayudar en el nuevo puesto de Creador de Zanpakuto. Para que asi cada usuario tenga su zanpakuto y la pueda colocar en su perfil. importante mira e visto el mensaje que le as enviado al VegaDark y segun dice el problema es con la hermana de Silver (Silver es amigua mia) pero espero que el bloqueo sea justo y me da igual saber quién por que yo trabajé en 47 Wikis y no para de vandalizar Wikis insultandome y en algunas borrandome los personajes mejor explicame el problema tuAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:00 11 oct 2011 (UTC) respondemeAlvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:15 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Terminado Bueno aqui no se como van las cosas ni si hay que avisar o no, pero bueno... yo te aviso de que he terminado la primera tarea (creo) echa un vistazo cuando quieras --★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir? 19:12 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Mi ausencia Buenas Konan-sama, disculpe mi ausencia es que he tenido que estudiar, ayudar a mis abuelos en la panaderia y editar otras wikias. Por un tiempo más estaré inactivo pero estoy diseñando ya mi personaje. Mis disculpas --Natsume - ´s Mail 21:56 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Mision Konan-Sama he finalizado la primer mision que me ha dado. Me gustaria que verificara si esta bien hecho o no. Saludos IchigoZangetsu2000 (discusión) 01:01 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Edite a Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai , Hollow Ichigo, Suì-Fēng, Ikkaku Madarame, Zaraki Kenpachi, Zangetsu, Kaname Tosen, Mayuri Kurotsuchi y Ulquiorra Cifer IchigoZangetsu2000 (discusión) 01:51 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Konan-sama!!! Verás, me han comunicado que ahora tu te encargas de la academia en lugar de Taichi Inuzuri. La cosa va de que, hace un tiempo, Taichi me pidió que realizase 2 artículos para poder ingresar en la academia. Realicé los capítulos 304 y 305, pero Taichi todavía no me ha comunicado nada. Quería pedirte si podías revisarlos y comunicarme si debería cambiar o añadir algo. Un saludo y gracias de antemano. IkoleidanReviver/Firma (discusión) 21:51 12 oct 2011 (UTC) :( ) Si, realmente no pude usar directamente la compu, si ni siquiera entraba a Facebook. Veo que me sacaron mis poderes de admin :( Pero bueno, me lo merezco. Asi que no me queda nada que hacer? Si queres podes darme la Academia si te es demasiado o Minato el PC, no tengo problema... Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 15:45 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok, no hay problema. Tengo algunos alumnos que les respondi ya, si queres me quedo con esos y vos con los otros, los que se inscriban los vamos dividiendo :P Ya me conecto. MUCHAS GRACIAS por lo de los permisos, si alguien lo cuestiona estoy dispuesto a hacer alguna prueba o lo que sea... No me devolviste mis permisos, me los podrias dar o uqeres que haga una prueba?? Aviso Hola Ko-chan. Hoy le pedi a Shinryu si podia ser su teniente y dijo que esta bien. Asi que ahora soy teniente de la treceava división!! ☯ҜєเđяanҜu ℓ.. ☯ ☼ŦђΣ Ỉ¢ε маṩŧєя☾ 18:31 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Academia Shinigami Hola Konan? (de dónde salió ese Konan?), bueno estuve un tiempo inactivo debido al colegio, hablé con unos muchachos en el chat, de cómo continuaré en la academia y ellos me dijeron qué hablara contigo, mi anterior maestro era un tal james cullen, dónde mi 1º prueba fue hacer dos capítulos los cualés ya los hize, pero quiero saber que sigue, hablamos bye Shukuro Tsukishima (discusión) 19:51 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Mensaje respondido por Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 23:28 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Un favor pekeño Hola Konan soy yo Mashiro queria decirta que ya me gradue y que se podia ser subcapitana de la decima division ya que tengo 381 ediciones me dijo yamiko que dijera a un admin y me dije porke no a konan bueno un saludo besos Mashiro-kun (discusión) 14:22 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Chat ok....y el chat? Segunda mision Konan-sama Me gustaria conocer mi segunda mision de la academia. IchigoZangetsu2000 (discusión) 02:44 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Chat Ok, gracias... Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 21:07 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Konan-sama, me he dado cuenta de que hay veces que aparezco como conectado en el chat, pero yo, desde mi ordenador, no estoy conectado. ¿puede ser que se trate de un fallo?Shiryū Kokyū (Discusión) 21:03 26 oct 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANTE! Konan-sama tengo otra cuenta pero fue porke me olvide de la contraseña de mashiro y me cree otra pero me acorde que tenia la contra de mashiro guardada en un block de notas asi que porfavor no me bloquee porfavor es que no sabia la contraseña . queria comentaarselo pero ya habia adivinado la contraseña de la otra cuenta porfavor no me blooque porfavor Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi discusión) 20:22 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Canal IRC de Bleach Wiki Hola!, en vista de los inconvenientes que presenta el Especial:Chat, he abierto un canal IRC disponible para todo el que desee entrar y de forma tal que quede como un chat alternativo. Muchas wikias ya disponen de este sistema y funciona mucho mejor que el que esta incorporado. Así que mi sugerencia es que se le pueda dar un espacio en la portada para poner el enlace al canal e incluso también en el menú desplegable para que los visitantes puedan acceder fácilmente a él. El enlace del canal es este: 1 Aquí el ejemplo de una wiki que incorpora ambos chats, los puedes ver en su portada y en el menú Comunidad: 2 Ayuda sobre el IRC + Lista de canales en wikia: 3 4 --Master of Saber (discusión) 19:43 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Examen Konan-sama me gustaria saber mi segunda tarea de la academia, gracias --★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir? 13:37 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Plantilla personajes Hola, de lo que te quería hablar es sobre la Plantilla:Personajes, me gustaría que la desprotegieras aunque sea temporalmente para yo poderle hacer unos cambios. Mi idea seria dejarla algo así como esta otra que cree hace poco, gracias. --Master of Saber (discusión) 02:28 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo, ya puedes volverla a proteger y borrar la otra que yo cree. --Master of Saber (discusión) 02:29 2 nov 2011 (UTC) segundo examen Pero si esa tarea ya me la mandaste?--★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir? 10:28 1 nov 2011 (UTC) probando pop-up------------------------ Lady por que me revocaron mi rango de administrador? ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ Hola! :D Hola mi bella y poderosa madre!!! Salve lady Konan!! Que tal madre!? Oye me preguntaba ya que Mmmmm bueno master of saber me dijo que podria tener problemas con mi cuenta ya que le cambie el nombre! Y pues me preguntaba si podrias hacer un chequeo para ver si todo esta bien conmigo... esque no quiero problemas y mucho menos que me quiten mi cuenta! graciias por tu tiempo y si puedes y si estas libre me haces el favor si! :D Graciias madre!! nos vemos!!! Y te esta quedando genial la saga de Division del Alma!!! YEAH!!!! animo madre!! NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer (Discución) 18:14 5 nov 2011 (UTC) eeehh disculpa kiero entrar en la academia shinigami y kisierra k tu me ayudaras y me guiaras ^-^... :) kenji 19:08 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola mi duda es en si me puedes ingresar en la academia para graduarme y convertirme en el capitan de la 10º division Ruisu Hitsugaya (discusión) 13:24 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola hola ya llegue traje pollito LOL Okno... oye quiero participar en la academia Shinigami D: Importante Hola Konan-sama queria comentarle que he tenido un baneo injusto de JP Porque el estaba haciendo Flood y yo le dije que parase y puse el emoticon de llorar el de " ;( " y un nuevo Ruisu dijo que le iva a matar por hacerme llorar y JP se pone y me insula diciendome malnacida y todas cosas . luego me amenazo con bloquearme y le dije que le odiaba luego me quede callada unos 5 minutos porque no queria empeorar las cosas y me Banea del chat sin haber echo nada entonces le queria comentar Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto' ( Discusión ) 20:55 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Konan, lo que te dijo Kurisuke fue cualquier cosa. el "flood" que dice es que queria llegar (como sabes) al tope de la pantalla poniendo "D" y cuando faltaba una alguien me interrumpio y dije "noooo me faltaba una miseria y malnacida D!" y al parecer penso que se lo dije a ella. nunca la amenaze con bloquearla, le dije que hablaria con marcos para banearla (cosa que pude haber hecho yo solo per pregunte por as dudas) porque ella fastidia a algunos users, insulta, me dijo lo que le dije a la "D" a mi, me dijo imbecil de mierda, y por eso quise banearla, espero que se haya aclarado 21:56 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Konan!!! soy vane ^^ soy nueva (desde ayer) y quisiera que me ayudes en algo ... yo quisiera saber como entrar a la academia ^^ Muchas gracias por tu atencion ^^ Hola Konan-sama, mira soy nuevo en esto de los wiki y vi esto de la academia shinigami y lo de los personajes asi q queria saber si me puedes explicar bien como funciona :D Shisuke12 (discusión) 04:02 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Reglas Hola Konan-sama, queria hacerle una pregunta sobre estas nuevas reglas para los altos mandos del Gotei, no crees que estan algo exagerados? varios usuarios tienen buenas ideas para mejorar la wiki y son buenos con las ediciones y redacciones, pero debido al factor Tiempo se tardarian demasiado en alcanzar el numero de ediciones necesarias, sin mencionar los articulos. Tambien esta el asunto de crearse el personaje, esta bien que haya ciertas reglas para eso (como graduarse de la academia) pero el numero de articulos es necesario? Esta bien que quieran tener cierta organizacion en el Gotei pero, en mi opinion, le estan cerrando las puertas a varios usuarios que por falta de tiempo (entre el cole y los deberes) no podran cumplir con esas exigencias. Esto es solo una opinion mia, no hace falta que la tomes en cuenta si no lo deseas, pero creeme cuando te digo que varios usuarios van a opinar igual que yo. En fin, ya no te molesto mas... disculpa la molestia Rokubantai Fukutaichō. Sora Takahashi (Discusión) 12:21 9 nov 2011 (UTC) mm hola bueno que se debe hacer cuando pasa esto http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ryūken el usuario creo una pagina con el nombre de Ryuken y puso el enlace al articulo de Ryuken Hayabusa Shuren (discusión) 15:02 24 sep 2011 (UTC): Shuren (Diacución) preocupacion! hola konan-sama me darias hasta el viernes para poder arreglar mi personaje esque no puedo hacerlo ni hoy ni mañana sino hasta el viernes en la tarde por motivos de mi colegio!! Porfavor no me borres todo mi trabajo!!! :¨( NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer (Discución) 02:50 10 nov 2011 (UTC) hola deseo entrar a la academia de shinigamis FeDeh (discusión) 23:56 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Aviso Hola Reina Konan-san, no estaba seguro si avisarle pero, ya me gradue (o al menos eso creo, termine la prueva de la Sandbox, aunque aun no tengo confirmacion) y voy a estar en la 6ª Division junto con Sora-san, ella me recomendo que le avisara y...bueno es todo. Rukasu Santakurusu ( Mi discusión) 01:46 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola si llevo varios dias viendo todo el asunto este del wiki y los personajes, etc. y ahora estoy viendo q necesito grduarme de la academia... asi q quisiera saber como entro a la academia y demas... Gracias Shisuke12 (discusión) 06:08 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Otra Duda Hola, yo otra vez, mira las ultimas dos dudas: 1-Como solicito al tutor o como me hago estudiante de uno 2-Dices q primero me haga el personaje con pocas habilidades,pero como en q rango caben las habilidades q pueda tener el personaje. Gracias otra vez Shisuke12 (discusión) 21:06 15 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Por qué me as bloqueado?Alvaro455 (discusión) 17:22 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Konan, soy nuevo en esto de Bleach Wiki, y quisiera entrar en la Academia shinigami, no se si tu te encargas de Inscribir, o ayudarme a poder entrar, y si es que llego a entrar, decirme que tengo que hacer, o que va a ocurrir, por tu atención graciasCoyoteStarrk1609 (discusión) 19:55 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola como hice con el otro volumen aquí le traigo el volumen 53 The deathberry Returns 2 Shuren Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones " data-rte-attribs=" title=Cantidad de ediciones: ">Contador de ediciones Hola Hola Lady le queria avisar que un anonimo creo esta pagina COÑO perdone la palabra y le queria avisar para ver si porfavor lo podia Borrar .gracias ^^ Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Mi Discusión) Bloqueos Hola Kenpachi, Soy Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji. Te dejo este mensaje como usuario anonimo para saber porque demonios bloqueaste a Mashiro-kun. También la bloqueaste en Naruto Wiki. Como sigas poniendo bloqueos tan absurdos (me refiero al tiempo de bloqueo) todos se van a poner en tu contra. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 17:05 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla:Imagen pop-up Hola, podrías por favor restaurar el código del Wikia.css para que funcione la Plantilla:Imagen pop-up. Hyorinmaru lo borro en esta revisión aunque no se por qué. Cambiando de tema, reitero mi propuesta para darle este estilo a la portada y de paso actualizarla, dime que puedo hacer. Por cierto, esta vez todo el código esta en la pagina de la portada y no separado en plantillas, así si necesitas hacer pruebas sera mas rápido, pero si se aplica finalmente seria bueno implementar plantillas para que la actualización de cada sección se pueda hacer mas fácilmente. --Kiritsugu Emiya (discusión) 18:26 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda Kon'nichiwa Konan-sama... etoo... lamento si la duda te es algo tonta pero me preguntaba, exactamente que es la seccion de Bleach All Stars?? es que estoy haciendo el articulo de un volumen, para ser mas precisos el volumen 26, The Mascaron Drive, y bueno me salio esa duda. En fin, te agradezco de antemano y disculpa las molestias. Rokubantai Fukutaichō. Sora Takahashi (Discusión) 15:32 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Personajes destacados, ya!! Muchisímas gracias! y disculpa la molestia ^^ Kenpachi,por que,bloqueaste a Mashiro-kun eternamente y sin decirle porque,tambien lo hiciste,solo porque 2 administradores lo dijeran,entre ellos Marcos,que ni siquiera conoce a Mashiro, y porque bloqueaste su cuenta IP ? Crazy javi sm (discusión) 15:04 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Ademas a Silver Satonix si la desbloqueaste y a mashiro solo le dieron 2 advertencias.Era un baneo,no un baneo permanente.Crazy javi sm (discusión) 15:05 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Perdona,no se que paso.Crazy javi sm (discusión) 15:23 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola disculpa las molestias pero necesito preguntar hacerca del examen de la academia James Cullen me dejó en ascuas con el ultimo examen me dijo que hiciera una sandbox y que pusiera lo que quiciera pero eso fue todo en este momento esta inactivo por fis podrias ayudarme a para ver quien puede ayudarme a completar mi examen? Atte. Diva SnowQueen (discusión) 01:58 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Interwiki proyecto Hola, soy burócrata en pl.bleach.wikia.com. ¿Se puede pedir a la comunidad de los enlaces wiki lengua asociados? Esta es una característica muy útil que se pueden conectar todas las páginas de esta comunidad BW wiki. Yo puedo crear enlaces interwiki por bot. ¿Estás interesado? Me disculpo por cualquier error. I don't speak Espanol. Message in English: Hi, I'm bureaucrat at pl.bleach.wikia.com. Can you request at community for the language affiliated wiki links? This is a useful feature that can connect all pages of this BW wiki community. I can create interwiki links by bot. Are you interested? I apologize for any errors. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 12:47 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Disculpa quisiera entrar a la academia como podria hacerlo